


The Day Twitter Blew Up

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Porn, Supernatural Convention, Top Jensen Ackles, Twitter, Worried Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should've been any normal J2 day an VanCon until Jensen decides to do something that not only shocks those closest to him but also his fans. Then it's a matter of reassuring Jared that it's a good idea when he worries about how Twitter and their fans will react in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Twitter Blew Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language and the usual for explicit content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the brain that comes up with this stuff.
> 
> Author Note: I'm not sure why the muse decided to go in the direction it did with this one. It was just supposed to be a light fluffy piece with no real hot scene included but I did work one in. It's also not intended to cast any side of the fandom in a bad light so no insult is intended but we all know how intense Twitter and certain sides of the fandom can get at times.

**The Day Twitter Blew Up**

“You want to do what?”

“I want to go live on this Twitter thing at VanCon today.”

Jared Padalecki stopped what he was doing to turn and stare suspiciously at the other man leaning in the bathroom doorway. “Okay,” he took a slow breath as if debating something. “Who are you and where is my best friend because the Jensen Ackles that I’ve known for the past 10 years would sooner jump in front of a stampeding herd of moose than do social media.”

“Cute, Jay,” Jensen smirked, straightening to step closer to adjust the collar of Jared’s button down himself while also smoothing his fingers back through unruly dark hair. “Haven’t you and Misha been hounding me to take this step? To be more socially accessible to our fans, especially on nights when you live…tweet or something?” he asked.

“Yeah but that’s just because I knew Hell would sooner freeze over before you actually would agree to go on any social media site, especially Twitter,” Jared returned, tossing a worried look over his shoulder to make sure they were alone as Jensen stepped even closer.

As always, he and Jensen had arrived at the hotel in downtown Vancouver earlier than they needed to in order to get a feel of the fans, the room and also catch up with old friends.

They were getting ready for the breakfast panel and Jared was splashing water on his face when his co-star, best friend, and so much more decided to spring this on him. Now he was left grasping between excitement and terror.

It was true that he and Misha Collins had been badgering Jensen for several years about his lack of a firm presence in the social media world but as someone who’d been on the wrong end of the bad side of Twitter Jared wasn’t sure he wanted to expose Jensen to that side of their fandom.

“Okay, but you’re usually with me when I live Tweet so you don’t need an active Twitter account,” he started to push away from the sink in the small bathroom off the Green Room when hands moved to either side of his hips to bracket him in.

“True, and I’m not saying I’ll use it often but since we’re going into our 10th season and if I decide to let you douse me with a bucket of ice water I’ll have it to use,” Jensen cocked his head to take a good look and recognized the near panic in hazel eyes. “What’s scaring you about me having a public Twitter account, Jared?” he asked curiously, glancing to the door to check before leaning closer to barely graze his lips over Jared’s jaw. “I’ve had that one account that I mainly use to lurk on Misha and keep you outta trouble when something you say sets someone off. This time I’ll just be public and verified.”

“Exactly!” Jared shot back, tensing with worry but sighing at the feel of warm lips ghosting down his neck. “That other account we keep secret so people don’t know it’s you but this one…Jen, you’ve seen some of the Tweets I get from fans or stuff if an episode doesn’t go right or I or Sam don’t behave in a way people think we should. Twitter is brutal on actors…and writers it seems,” he let his hands settle on a slim waist to give himself some contact. “Because it’s you, because of Dean and the combination of the demon thing plus the whole Destiel side of thing that you blow off while Misha jokes about it…this could be really bad. I…I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“It’s because I have seen the hell you, Adam, and others take that I’m finally doing this,” Jensen told him while tugging Jared closer to him, reaching out to give the door a pull to close it so he could flip the lock. He wanted privacy for this. “I’ve seen your face after reading some of the crap you get tossed your way. You can pull off that it doesn’t bother you but we both know some of it does because it bothers me…especially when you get hell for how Sam acts,” he lifted Jared’s face in his palm. “I’ve seen your eyes when it all becomes too much. I know what I could be letting myself in for but if you can face it head on then so will I.”

“Jen…” Jared turned his face into the palm that cupped his face, closing his eyes. “You don’t have to do this. You can use my Twitter for stuff or Danneel’s or…when the season starts there will be hell coming down from one faction or another. Eventually you’ll catch a tweet that will piss you off and that rarely seen outside of the set or our house Ackles temper will come out and you can’t go off on the fans…no matter how easy it can be at times.”

“Oh, like you go off on a certain airline I could name?” Jensen’s lips curved into a slow smile. “I’ll do it and we’ll see how it goes. I probably won’t even check the thing unless it’s to play with you or annoy an angel and a demon…or my wife since I suppose it wouldn’t look good if I didn’t,” he kissed Jared’s lips softly until he slowly felt the gesture returned and knew he almost had Jared on board with this plan. “Help me make my first post before the panel’s over, Jay?”

Jared groaned, knowing he was making a mistake if he agreed to this plan but finding it next to impossible to refuse Jensen when he was giving those soft kisses over his face. “Fine, but if this blows up on us you’re taking the heat from Clif and Jeremy,” he muttered, smiling at the laugh that earned him and remembering what it was about his co-star/boyfriend that made him love it when he got Jensen to laugh like that. “Jen? Promise me that you won’t think the whole fandom’s insane cause I really do swear we have 99.9% of the most awesome fans in the galaxy.”

“Should I ask about that 1% or not?” Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared to just hold him, using this time they had alone to settle any nerves that usually came as it got time for them to step on stage.

“No, those are usually the ones that send Clif into a growling frenzy and you snarling at Misha,” Jared relaxed fully to relax to the feel of strong fingers gently rubbing over his back. “How long do we have before…”

A loud hard pounding on the door interrupted them as Jensen smiled at the sound of their bodyguard’s stern voice shouting for them. “We’re on,” he caught Jared’s face between his palms to kiss him again. “Love you, Jay,” he whispered against Jared’s ear. “Ready?”

“As I ever am,” Jared nodded, taking a deep breath as Jensen flipped the lock on the door just as it was pulled open. “Hey, Clif,” he shot the burly bodyguard a bright innocent smile. “Jensen was just helping me with something.”

Clif Kosterman shot both of his charges a critical eye, looking for anything that was out of place that an eagle eyed fan might catch. “Yeah, I just bet he was,” he blew out a hard breath when he found both actors looking presentable if a little too bright eyed; an instant reason for him to worry. “You two weren’t hatching some scheme to slime anyone later on, were you?” he demanded while shooting Jared a warning look and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Your wife and sons are in this hotel so you better be good.”

“I’m going live on Twitter and Jared’s gonna help me,” Jensen announced simply as he slipped slightly in front of Jared like he did at times when feeling a need to shield the younger actor from something. “He’s not sure about it so we were…compromising. Now let’s go do this before my common sense kicks back in.”

Clif had been ready to offer another comment about Jensen’s version of compromising since he’d long since given up the pretense of pretending that he wasn’t aware of what these two really were to one another when the rest of the comment sank in and he was certain the top of his bald head exploded. “He’s doing what?” he growled to a swiftly moving Jared. “What the hell’s he doing that for? This better not be your or Collin’s fault or I’m scalping one of you, Jared!”

“Hey, I think he’s an alien so it’s not on me!” Jared hollered back as he followed Jensen out of the Green Room to give his waiting wife and older son a wink and a smile. “Uncle Jensen wants to go on Twitter all by himself, Tom,” he told his giggling son while his wife’s big dark eyes grew even bigger.

“Jensen? Jensen ‘I will never do social media’ Ackles wants to go out on Twitter publically?” Genevieve Cortese-Padalecki stared at both men as Jensen came up to scoop his surrogate nephew up just to make him laugh. “Are you fevered?” she asked while trying to feel his forehead for a raging fever.

“No, I just decided to do it,” Jensen passed Thomas to his mother while giving Jared’s hair another once over, catching the eye of one of the stage people who was motioning that they needed to get moving. “I’ve promised to keep my temper no matter what happens on that site…” he paused to let his eyes slide over to gaze at Jared whose attention was drawn to something Tom was saying. “Unless it involves him and it gets too out of hand,” he added in a softer tone and saw Gen’s smile as she heard him.

“You’re a good man, Jensen,” Gen told him as she stretched up to kiss his cheek before turning to take her son back. “You two better get going before Richard breaks into song or something.”

Gen had been backstage at plenty of conventions so she knew what to expect the moment her husband and Jensen’s names were announced and they stepped on stage but it was still deafening at how loud it was even after all these years.

“This is going to be so bad. I already can see the fallout happening,” Clif was muttering as he tried to get his laptop booted up. “I cringe every time Jared goes on Twitter. This is not going to be good.”

“What the hell was Jared muttering when he passed me?” Richard Speight, Jr. demanded as he came up after announcing the two mega-hot stars to a roomful of screaming fans. “Why did the words Twitter, Jensen and actually doing it come outta his mouth? And…is that a verified public Twitter account with Jensen’s name?” he pulled the laptop closer so he could examine it before shooting a shocked look to the bodyguard. “Those Destiel fans will chew him up and spit him out!”

That’s what Clif was afraid of and was already trying to plan ways to control it when the first blow up happened. “Go corral Collins and tell him he better not even think of egging this on or that angel will be losing his grace real quickly.”

“The hell with that,” Richard glanced at his watch to try to gauge where Misha Collins might be right then. “He’s gonna have a nice little speech planned to remind the more intense side of that mess what’s real and what isn’t. And I’m also bombarding the network again with Tweets and emails to keep his screen time limited to solo or with Jared. This never should’ve been allowed to go as far as it has.”

Clif agreed fully with that opinion too and there were times he wished that Sera had been allowed to do what she’d wanted to with Castiel’s character. Now all he, Jeremy or the other crew members could do was try to control it and keep it as far away from the boys as possible.

It didn’t take long once the boys made the announcement and Jared helpfully showed Jensen how to make his first Tweet after Jared took a photo to go with it for the online social media site to go insane. By the time the breakfast panel was over and Clif had gotten his boys off the stage and back to the Green Room he’d lost count of the followers Jensen had gained.

“I think Jensen broke Twitter,” Jared was smiling but underneath that he was still worried. “He got over two thousand followers in less than 10 minutes I think and the site’s so sluggish now that it won’t let me on to check. “Dude, you broke Twitter!”

Jensen was sitting on the couch with his phone beside him and a bottle of water in his hand. “Is there a crash course for those symbol things you were trying to tell me to use?” he asked, snatching his phone before Jared sat on it. “A cheat sheet or something? How in the hell can you make a post with that limited character count? How the hell do you tell the airline off in so few letters?” he asked.

“That takes practice,” Jared caught a bottle of water from Clif. “You have to pick and choose the words carefully or be very to the point…like you are when you texted Chad after he decided to annoy you that one weekend,” he grinned as he remembered the screenshot of the text his friend sent him. “That was very short and to the point…but maybe with a better choice of words for Twitter.”

“Given the 500 texts Chad sent that weekend he was lucky I was busy with you and Vancouver is so far away from North Carolina or I would’ve been on his door just to punch him in the face,” Jensen muttered, eyeing his phone a second before glancing over at Clif. “How long before either of us need to be somewhere?” he asked curiously, catching Jared’s raised brow.

“Twenty minutes so don’t you dare get into anything that will make it hard to explain,” Clif replied as he went to leave the room to go make sure of the schedule and because he took that as Jensen’s subtle way of meaning he wanted time with Jared alone. “Keep it clean. You two have plenty of time to do…whatever after you’re done tonight.”

Jared pouted a little at that order. “Being fun’s no good though,” he complained as he sat back to pick up Jensen’s phone to make sure the alerts were set correctly so his boyfriend wasn’t driven crazy by the noise only to see that he couldn’t access Twitter. “Holy shit, Jen. I think you really did break it.”

“I joined, I tweeted and I’ll probably live Tweet with you a couple times even if we’re in the same room,” Jensen took his phone to toss it toward his jacket while eyeing the shoulder that he noticed Jared was still favoring. “That hurting?” he asked, knowing where the hated sling was in case he or Clif felt that Jared might need it. “Tell me the truth or I’m not blowing you tonight.”

“It’s stiff but there’s no real pain so I’m good,” Jared replied in all honesty, raising his eyebrows as Jensen moved to slowly straddle his lap. Phones, social media and everything related no longer in play for either man. “Clif will kill us if we’re late or if I have hickeys on my neck given that Gen’s outside with Tom and Shep.”

“I can give you hickeys in other places if we’re creative but due to time constraints I’ll wait until we’re at home,” Jensen smiled while running his hands through Jared’s hair since he knew the dreaded beanie would probably be coming out soon anyway. “We have an early shoot in the morning. You staying with me?”

While Jared and Gen had a home in Vancouver they used more often than not during the filming season Jared found ways to spend the night at Jensen’s place as it made it easier for Clif to pick them both up at one place. It also gave them a chance to be together they normally wouldn’t have had and after the stress of the convention on top of a new season of filming getting into full swing Jared was thrilled when he and Jensen could.

“I was planning on it…especially since I need to teach you the symbols and cheats for Twitter,” Jared’s fingers closed over Jensen’s hips and immediately knew if they weren’t careful they’d both be changing more than their shirts. “Jen…God, I wanna touch you. I wanna feel you touch me but…”

“But Clif would kill us both if we’re a second late and despite it all I need more than 10 minutes to suck you off like I want to so…” Jensen paused to offer slow teasing kisses along Jared’s face until he felt his co-star shivering against him and smiled slowly. “…this will have to tide you over until we get home. This and the thought of what I might one day tweet either privately or…in whatever the hell a direct message is on that thing,” he smiled against Jared throat, careful not to leave any marks no matter how much he wanted to.

“So not fair, Jensen. I have to do a Meet and Greet and do photos,” Jared groaned as both thoughts enflamed his body and he knew his cock was twitching. “You wait until Jersey, dude. I’m paying you back in kind.”

Jensen smirked but did slowly pull back to stand up, fix his clothes before pulling Jared up to do the same. “Check that thing and see if it’s working again or if anything interesting is happening.”

“This will be the day known as the day Twitter blew up,” Jared chuckled but took the phone to see that he was finally able to access the social media site to nearly drop the device when he took in the number of followers Jensen had gained in such a short time. “Danneel tweeted you so you better follow her at least.”

Running a comb through his hair, Jensen looked at his phone and the very confusing world he’d just entered to sigh. “How do you follow someone and how do I find you?”

By the time Clif came back to tell them they had to get moving Jared had showed Jensen how to search for people and how to follow them. “It’ll look weird if you just follow me and Danneel, Jen,” he was saying as Jensen’s finger hesitated over the screen. “Just follow him and then we’ll gradually get you following Mark, Adam, and a few others.”

“Fine,” Jensen grumbled, hitting the screen before pocketing his phone. “Let’s go meet some fans, Jay.”

By the time the day of multiple photo shoots, meet and greets, another panel and so much more finally came to a close it had spread all over the hotel and the social media world that Jensen Ackles had joined Twitter. There were plenty of teasing comments from friends, fellow actors, cast and crew alike until Jensen was starting to offer little growls in response to each comment.

“You people act like I live in a cave on Mars or something,” the actor grumbled from the back seat of the Hummer that Clif drove away from the still crowded hotel that hosted VanCon. “Just because I don’t live on social media like a few people I can name,” he eyed a tired looking Jared knowingly. “It doesn’t mean I’m totally in the dark.”

“No, it just means you’re keeping your sanity by avoiding social media,” Clif returned from behind the wheel, glancing in the rear view mirror. “Just follow the wise advice of your bodyguard…don’t get sucked into the craziness and…” he stopped to slid his gaze to Jared before moving back to deep green ones to continue. “…do not lose your temper out there cause that’s like shedding blood in an ocean of sharks.”

“When was the last time you saw me lose my temper in public, Clif?” Jensen returned with a calm smile, ignoring the soft snort of laughter from beside him. “That was not in public. That was on set and that guy deserved it.”

“I give it a month before he flips on someone on Twitter,” Clif sighed as he could already see it happening. “Just give the phones a break tonight and get some sleep. I’m picking you both up early so have at least one eye apiece open.”

Identical groans could be heard from the rear seat which made the burly man grin while pulling into Jensen’s driveway. “Bitch at the boss in the morning for the dawn shoot, not at me,” he remarked. “I’ll have coffee!”

“Extra strong if you expect me to be awake and functioning,” Jared called as the hummer pulled to the end of the driveway where both actors knew it would sit until they were inside the house and the porch light flashed to verify it was okay. “I’ll still be asleep when I film the first scene,” he added to himself when a strong hand suddenly pulled him inside the door to shut it, throw the locks and then hit the switch to flash the porch light. “Impatient much, Mr. I Blew Up Twitter?”

“Oh like you haven’t caused a Twitter explosion with some of the things you post,” Jensen scoffed, pushing Jared back against the door with one hand while fighting to get both of their jackets off with his other. “Clearly someone doesn’t recall the blow up that little mini war with a certain singer’s fans last season. You give me a headache with some of the things that comes out of your brain, Jared.”

“You love me for my ever ending surprises,” Jared chuckled, helping pull his jacket off but when he went to move to hang it up he blinked when both jackets were dropped to the floor and he felt a low flutter of desire start to build in his belly just from the intensity he could see on Jensen’s face.

“That’s one of the reasons I love you but not the only one,” Jensen returned, giving a quick mental debate on where he wanted to be when he gave a low at the feel of fingers running through his back to usual Dean short hair to touch his scalp. “Couch or bed, your choice.”

The drop in tone to the low sex is pure sin one that Jensen got when it was just the two of them alone immediately shot Jared’s blood from warm to burning in the second it took Jensen to tug him away from the door by his belt.

“Couch is closer but…hmm…we’re gonna crash afterward so…bedroom,” he muttered in between hot kisses. “This bedroom will work.”

Jensen’s house much like the one they used to share in the early seasons had a bedroom on the first floor for guests. Right then Jared knew it was more than suitable for them to use rather than climb the steps to the master bedroom.

“Now who’s the impatient one?” Jensen teased but didn’t resist or argue about using the first floor bedroom since after a long day of having Jared within touching distance but forced to keep his hands off or else run the risk of giving their fans even more fodder for the rumor mill he was now stressed out.

“Yeah, but I have a good reason to want to feel your hands on me right now or actually a good reason to want to feel your hands on me while they remove what I slipped up inside me about four hours ago,” Jared’s fingers were busy trying to get Jensen’s shirts off when a light touch moved his aside to do the deed and he could finally let out a low groan at seeing toned lean muscle. “The fact that you wore the black t-shirt today and you actually do have a bit more muscle than I do right now…it was so damn hard not to drag you into a closet in between shoots and do wicked things to you…or vice versa.”

“I know that urge all too well,” Jensen returned as he removed Jared’s t-shirt with more care since he knew the shoulder he’d injured in Rome was still tender and sore. He then let his hands move down slowly until they ran over Jared’s ass to begin to offer a slow sinful smile that froze on Jared’s low moan and at what he thought he felt. “Jay? What…did you do four hours ago?”

Jared had tensed the moment Jensen’s palm ran over his denim covered ass to feel the flange of the lowly vibrating butt plug increase its vibrations at the touch. “I forgot we had an extra photo session this Con and wanted to help out in the prepping for when we got here so…oh my God,” he groaned when his hips arched at another light touch and knew he was on the verge of meltdown. “Please, Jen…I really need you to get it out.”

“Fuck!” Jensen’s brain nearly melted when it hit him what his co-star must have done; fingers quickly moving around to work on getting Jared out of the jeans. “Dude, I thought we said no sex toys at the Cons. Especially not VanCon and especially not if you don’t tell me about it before you do it. Oh…Holy Hell…you’re determined to kill me or yourself one of these days.”

The jeans were peeled down long legs, allowing Jensen full view and access to all 6’4” of Jared that he’d been longing for all day. Then he saw the cock ring his boyfriend had slipped on in addition to the vibrating butt plug and had to work hard to keep his own emotions calm.

“I guess this is why you pinched the hell outta my side when Richard suggested getting together at the hotel bar tonight?” Jensen knew he’d be explaining that bruise tomorrow to makeup. It had surprised him that Jared hadn’t wanted to spend time with old friends and former co-stars since usually Jared was the picture of happy-go-lucky socializing…now he knew why that wasn’t the case that night.

Jared’s body was shivering with want. His cock was already red, weeping with precome and fully engorged from the combination of his clothes rubbing against it and the damn vibrating plug in his ass for far longer than normally Jensen would let one stay in.

“I would’ve probably punched someone or blown our secret by tossing you onto a table if we would’ve stayed there much longer,” he mumbled, fingers digging into his thighs until gentle hands took his to press the palms against Jensen’s. “Jensen…I…mmhm,” Jared moaned into the slow sweet kiss that met his lips.

“I’m going to take care of you, babe,” Jensen murmured against soft lips. He made certain the ring at the base of Jared’s cock wasn’t too tight before giving a light nudge toward the bed. “Get on the bed for me so I can get the plug out first.”

Jared’s eagerness was amusing any other time but tonight Jensen was concerned so he skipped the teasing comments while undoing the button and zipper of his own jeans to relieve some of the building pressure on his cock.

Once Jared was settled on some pillows to both keep his weight off his very ready cock and to make sure his shoulder was supported Jensen smoothed kisses over his tense shoulder, letting his gaze move down and swallowing thickly when his eyes landed on the black plastic flanges of what he knew was one of their larger plugs…the kind that they had for long weekends or when he wanted to tease Jared for an hour or so during dinner or something.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered tightly, keeping one hand on Jared’s good shoulder while getting a good hold of the end of the plug to first flip it off so the vibrations would stop before he began to ease it out.

The array of moans and begging pouring out of Jared’s mouth during this process heated Jensen’s blood and made his cock fill until he was certain neither of them would last long.

“Jen!” Jared’s voice was tight with lust, eyes dark with need while he struggled not to move until he felt the plug come out fully and gasped at the feel of a long finger touching him as if seeing how well he might be stretched. “Ackles, I swear if you don’t get that cock in me now I’ll put something on Twitter that will blow it up again!” he got out between clenched teeth, groaning as hot lips slid over his neck to both soothe and tease him.”

“I love how bossy you get when you’re this strung out,” Jensen chuckled but sympathized with the younger man, especially when he realized the damn plug had stretched Jared fully so that meant his friend had to have been miserable during the last few hours of the convention but kept his smile in place. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Jared shuddered at the touch of hands skimming his hips while lips kissed his shoulders, feeling the bed shifting as he heard the sound of a zipper and bit his lip to keep from groaning at the mental image of Jensen shedding the rest of his clothes before feeling the bed dip again. He heard the sound of a cap opening and knew it was a bottle of lube…he just wasn’t sure where Jensen had gotten it from.

“Not in the past hour but you could always show me,” Jared smiled as he turned his face to welcome the deep heated kiss that claimed his mouth in a way that both men had been longing for that day. “Wanna feel you, Jen.”

“Your wish, Jay,” Jensen’s lips curved into a loving smile. He poured some lube into his hand and along the crease of Jared’s ass just to ensure a smooth entry even though he could tell the plug had stretched his co-star/boyfriend pretty well. “This won’t take us long so I’ll promise to blow you sometime on set tomorrow.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Jared muttered, body tensing subtly at the first feel of the cock of Jensen’s cock entering his well stretched hole with very little tightness or burning. “Would it be too bossy of me if I tell you to quit treating me like I’m glass and just fuck my ass?” he asked tightly, gasping when a strong arm wrapped around his chest to pull him up and back until he was leaning against Jensen’s chest.

The change in position not only brought them flush but also took Jensen’s cock right up into perfect position to hit Jared’s prostate with every move either of them made; pleasing both men as soon words that made sense were replaced by mutters, mumbles of half formed sentences, soft moans and hot kisses.

Jensen had learned the fine art of multitasking years earlier so he could focus on moving against Jared, making sure he hit that spot with each gentle roll of his hips while also kissing his boyfriend deeply and moving his free hand down to finally flip the catch on the cock ring. “Love you so much, Jay,” he whispered against Jared’s neck where he was trying to kiss while not leave any visible marks. “Love that you wore these things for me and that you’re still so worried about me doing the whole social media thing. I love you.”

Teeth raked over the edge of Jared’s jaw while skilled fingers stroked his cock with just the right amount of pressure that soon had words babbling out of Jared’s mouth…half of which might have been Latin but Jared wasn’t certain until Jensen’s low husky voice chuckled in his ear about not being possessed.

“Jen…please,” he moaned between kisses, tongue playing hide and seek with Jensen’s while he felt the tip of a fingernail move up over the sensitive nerve on the backside of his cock. “Need…need to come. Please, let me… _Jensen_!”

After nearly eight years of being with Jared in a more than professional or friendship way, Jensen had learned his boyfriend’s tells of when he was close to coming. He could feel the tension in Jared, could feel the way his muscles were tensing and knew it was time to stop playing.

It never failed to amaze him that no matter how strung out with lust and desire Jared got that the younger man still fought the need to come until Jensen told him it was time to. He loved Jared for more reasons than he’d ever be able to name but this was just another one of them.

Pressing a kiss to Jared’s temple, Jensen smiled softly. “Come, Jay,” he whispered against his ear, adoring the muttered ‘Thank God’ he heard mixed in with some kind of Latin that reminded Jensen to hide the sets books on Latin again.

The combination of Jensen’s permission in addition to a finger gliding over the slit of his cock in time with a roll of hips that took Jensen’s cock right up to that spot had Jared’s body exploding. He felt his balls tighten and came on a shout of his lover’s name, white noise and little lights going off in the back of his eyes as he came over Jensen’s hand and his own stomach.

“Jen!” he groaned, hips thrusting back into the body that was still making sure to hit his prostate when he heard Jensen’s voice murmuring in his ear at the same time as Jared felt warmth filling him and knew his friend had just reached his own climax. “Love you,” he murmured as his head fell back to rest of Jensen’s shoulder, knowing that no matter what they faced that that shoulder would always be there.

Jensen wasn’t always free with his emotion much like the character he played but with Jared it was easier to put the walls down. When they were alone and intimate he made an effort to show those emotions more so as he worked to help milk both of them through their orgasms, Jensen slid the hand of the arm that had been supporting Jared up to cover his heart.

“Love you, Jay,” he murmured and offered a slow deep kiss filled with love rather than heat, feeling Jared’s body slowly relaxing as it came down from the high of the long awaited climax and was tightening his grip to support them both even before he saw a flash of white as his friend’s eyes rolled back and knew Jared would be out from the weight of the orgasm for the next several moments. “Looks like Twitter’s not the only thing I might’ve broken today,” Jensen muttered to himself with a small smile and let his body work through its climax before easing them both to the bed.

By the time Jared’s lashes fluttered and his eyes opened he realized he’d been out for longer than he thought because not only was he cleaned of sweat and come but he’d also been dressed in a pair of worn sweatpants and tucked under the covers of the bed which also appeared to have been switched out.

“Hey,” Jensen’s voice was low, deep with emotion that usually only Jared was privy to hear these days as he stepped from the small guest bathroom this bedroom had; short hair in spikes from where he’d obviously just either taken a quick shower or had put his head under the faucet as Jared had seen him do when in a hurry. “You back with me now?”

“Hmm,” Jared yawned, starting to push up on his elbow only to feel fingers on the center of his chest to push him back to the bed. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to crash like that.”

Jensen approached the bed dressed in a loose pair of sleep pants to slip in beside his worn out, sexed out and sleepy co-star to smile as almost immediately Jared was in his arms like he knew his friend liked to sleep when they could be like this. “Remember what you told that fan earlier? No need to apologize. This is where we can be ourselves and…I knew when you crashed that it would be hard given the long day and then wearing that plug for so long,” he met Jared’s sleepy kisses with a soft hum of pleasure. “Do you want food or just to sleep?”

“Clif’ll bitch if we’re late for pickup so…sleep now. I’ll grab a handful of something after I shower in the morning,” Jared kept to himself that he planned to get Jensen into the shower with him; eyes heavy but he still loved watching the openness on Jensen’s rugged face after they made love and they were both relaxed. “Y’know why I’m worried about you and Twitter, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen knew what he was setting himself up for but was ready to take the chance, carding his fingers back through dark hair to feel Jared relaxing more as he settled down to sleep. “I promise I’ll ignore that 1% that I need to and just give them little glimpses while playing with you.”

Jared nodded, a little more at ease when one eye popped back open. “No leaping to my defense the first time Sam gets flamed since we both know that’ll happen sometime this season?” he remarked curiously, seeing the lifted eyebrow and slight smirk that told him that Twitter was not going to be a safe place to be this coming season.

“Sam can take care of himself so nope, I will not go leaping to Sam’s defense for any harebrained scheme he concocts to cure his brother,” Jensen returned with his best solemn expression, green eyes sharpening slightly while his fingers curved over Jared’s face to lift it up so their eyes could meet. “Defending the man who plays Sam if or when he gets flamed or bitched at? Now that might be a different story,” he added quietly, kissing Jared slowly until he felt him melt into his arms again. “I’ll always try to protect or defend you if I can, Jay; just like you’d do for me.”

“Always,” Jared knew that was true and figured he’d just have to try to mediate the damage so poor Jeremy didn’t threaten to bury their phones in a sink hole again. “Jen? How did you get verified so quickly anyway?” he asked finally, feeling sleep coming as he relaxed against Jensen’s chest.

“Oh, since I knew you’d panic if I mentioned this plan to you too soon I bribed Danneel’s brother and Chad into helping me so I’d already be verified for when I decided to take this step,” Jensen grinned when he felt Jared go still and knew the first chance his friend got the following day that two people probably would be getting called and bitched at.

“I am so disowning my friend for that,” Jared muttered sourly; too tired to plan his revenge right then but would do so later. “Hey, you gonna really sing on this semi-musical episode?”

“No, I am not going to sing and you can get it outta your head,” Jensen snorted and vowed to stick to his guns on that decision no matter who tried to change his mind or how much money he knew his friends were betting that he’d give in to Jared’s sad puppy dog eyes. “Go to sleep.”

Jared decided to let that one go for the moment but would keep working on getting Jensen to sing at least a few notes that were actually in tune…even if it meant letting Jason call on Kane and Carlson to gang up on their friend.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. More stories to come soon.


End file.
